1. Technical Field
The present invention relates particularly to methods for controlling a gas turbine power plant, gas turbine power plants, methods for controlling a carbon-containing fuel gasifier, and carbon-containing fuel gasifiers that can keep constant the amount of heat generated from a synthetic gas produced by the carbon-containing fuel gasifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known gas turbine power plants including a gasifier that gasifies coal, a combustor that combusts coal gas (synthetic gas) produced when the gasifier gasifies coal, a gas turbine that is driven by combustion gas output from the combustor, and a generator that generates electrical power as the gas turbine is rotated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-18703 discloses a gas turbine power plant that keeps constant the amount of heat generated from coal gas produced by a gasifier by determining the amount of heat generated from the coal gas from the proportions of the gas components contained in the coal gas at the inlet of a combustor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-285564 discloses a gas turbine power plant that keeps constant the amount of heat generated from coal gas output from a gasifier by adjusting the amount of coal fed to the gasifier based on the difference between the actual value of the output power of a generator and the target setting value of the output power of the generator, with the amount of air fed to the gasifier kept substantially constant.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-167583 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-146366 disclose that the variation in the amount of heat generated from coal gas produced by a gasifier is reduced by measuring the temperature of the coal gas and correcting the feed ratio of coal to oxygen in the gasifier to improve the operability of the entire gas turbine power plant.